Devine qui vient dinner ce soir
by Ellana-san
Summary: Une invitée surprise et inatendue rejoint la soirée entre amies. Voilà qui peut faire des étincelles ou apporter des solutions?. SAMJACK ship.


Note de l'auteur : Bon ok, je suis pas débile (hum…), je sais que cette fic est aussi probable que le fait que mon lycée prenne feu par magie ! D'abord parce que je crois qu'il est officiel que Jack n'a plus de famille et ensuite parce que si Jack avait encore de la famille, il est probable que Sam s'entendrait bien avec elle mais que voulez vous les cours de math me donnent des idées tordues…(non, il n'est aucunement question de math dans ma fic, mais mon esprit à tendance à s'évader dès que la prof –que j'adore, hum personne ne sera surpris si je rajoute un lol- prononce le mot 'suite convergente'. Comprendra qui pourra, c'est-à-dire pas moi.

DEVINE QUI VIENT DINER CE SOIR…

Sam gara sa voiture dans l'allée et se hâta vers la porte, elle était en retard. Comme d'habitude. Pas de doute que le colonel allait encore lui reprocher de trop travailler, mais bon, cette fois elle pourrait esquiver en prétendant avoir téléphoné à Cassie. Si elle était convaincante, il la laisserait tranquille sur le sujet 'retard'. Il suffisait de prévenir Cassandra pour qu'elle la couvre…De toute façon, s'il avait pu, il n'y avait nul doute qu'il aurait été en retard aussi. Teal'c avait insisté pour qu'ils louent encore une fois 'Star Wars' et Daniel, Jack et elle commençaient à connaître ce film par cœur. Ce qui ne semblait pas gêner le Jaffa…

Elle sonna, soutenant difficilement l'énorme sac de pop-corn qu'elle avait emmené. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il avait l'air ennuyé. Croyant que son retard en était la cause, elle se dépêcha de s'excuser.

« Désolée, j'étais… »

« Fuyez, Carter. Fuyez, tant qu'il est temps. »

Etait-il en train de la mettre à la porte ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit aussi en colère pour un simple petit retard de cinq minutes ! Bon d'accord, une petite demi-heure de rien du tout. Mais l'expérience sur laquelle elle travaillait était importante et elle n'était pas le genre de personne à négliger son travail pour aller s'amuser avec ses amis. En plus ce soir, elle n'était pas d'humeur, son expérience avait échoué, mettant fin à trois semaine d'intenses recherches.

Une voix provenant de l'intérieur, coupa toutes ses réflexions, lui évitant ainsi de dire quelque chose de totalement hors de propos qui lui aurait probablement valu un passage en cour martiale.

« Jack, mon chéri, fait entrer ton ami. Il fait froid dehors. »

« _Mon chéri ?_ »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait répété ça, ni pourquoi elle y avait mis ce ton. Enfin, si elle savait mais elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent. La jalousie était un sentiment curieux que Sam n'aimait pas particulièrement. Principalement quand le colonel était impliqué. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Si jamais c'était une soirée 'couples' et qu'elle n'avait pas était prévenue, ça allait barder…Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'en entrant, elle trouve Ishta, Janet et la nouvelle –et inconnue- petite amie de Jack en train de faire la causette…

Au lieu de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer, comme la voix lui avait gentiment demandé de le faire, il se contenta d'un sourire contrit « Si vous comptez remplacer le 'colonel' par 'chéri', je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Carter. Mais c'est vous qui expliquez à Hammond. »

Elle avait beau savoir que c'était une plaisanterie, elle sentit que le cœur n'y était pas. Il s'effaça néanmoins et la laissa passer, elle aurait pu jurer que quand elle était passée devant lui il avait murmuré « A vos risques et périls… », mais quand elle se retourna avec un regard interrogateur, il affichait un masque impassible qu'elle lui avait déjà vu plusieurs fois au combat. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui se passait ce soir ? Elle avança vers le salon, et trouva un Daniel plus qu'hilare avachit sur un fauteuil. Non sérieusement, elle crut qu'il allait s'étouffer quand il la vit arriver. Même Teal'c semblait amusé, c'est dire ! Sam fit rapidement l'inventaire de ce qui pouvait les amuser à ce point, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qui, chez elle, pouvait susciter un tel fou rire. Enervée, elle finit par s'adresser à Daniel.

« Bonjours à vous aussi, Daniel. »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, renforçant sa mauvaise humeur. Au moins, ni Ishta, ni Janet n'était là, elle ne ferait donc pas figure de célibataire de service. Agacée que Daniel se moque d'elle sans plus d'explications, elle finit par demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Quoi, Daniel ? J'ai quelque chose de travers ? »

Semblant comprendre, dans un éclair de génie, que ce qu'il était en train de faire pouvait être blessant pour elle, il fit un énorme effort pour contrôler son fou rire.

« Je ne ris pas de vous Sam, c'est un truc que Mira nous a raconté… »

Sa phrase se termina dans un hoquet, qui fut suivit par un gloussement, qu'elle jugea excessif. Donc, la femme qui osait affubler son colonel du ridicule qualificatif 'chéri' s'appelait Mira. C'était un prénom idiot, elle la détestait déjà.

« Profitez, Daniel. Profitez, parce que je vous jure que, demain, vous allez souffrir. ». Tiens, elle n'était pas la seule à être énervée, Jack aussi avait du mal à se contenir.

« Jack, soit gentil avec ce pauvre jeune homme. » la même voix que tout à l'heure se rappela au mauvais souvenir de Sam.

« Oui, Jack. Soyez gentil avec moi. »

Indifférente à l'échange, Sam se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, et pour le coup, elle perdit la sienne. La femme devait approcher les quatre-vingts ans, vêtue d'un tailleur haute couture et maquillée au possible, elle avait l'air de quelqu'un d'effroyablement snob et énergique. Elle pouvait la cataloguer ainsi rien qu'à la façon dont elle était coiffée. Une choucroute sur la tête. Elle crut même un instant s'être perdu dans un épisode de Dynastie. Quand au maquillage…c'était outrancier. Beaucoup trop accentué pour une femme de cet age. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de plus la détailler, la femme s'avança vers Sam et lui tendit la main.

« Mira O'Neill, enchantée. »

« O'Neill ? » La voix de Sam buta sur le nom et elle se tourna vers Jack, cherchant une explication. Il ne s'était tout de même pas marié avec une femme aussi vieille ? Rectification, il ne s'était quand même pas marié tout court ? Cette femme avait l'âge d'être…

« Maman, voici mon second, le major Sam Carter. »

« Maman ? » là, elle était perdue…

« A moins que mon fils m'ait caché quelque chose, major, ce sera juste Mira. »

Ridicule, elle était tout bonnement ridicule…et probablement rouge de honte par-dessus le marché parce qu'il était évident que la façon dont elle avait répété le nom de famille de la femme était tout sauf amical. Et comme première impression, on avait fait mieux ! Tentant d'ignorer le bruyant fou rire de Daniel, qui s'amusait apparemment comme un fou, Sam voulut rattraper le coup.

« Désolée, j'ai été surprise. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez… »

« Vivante ? »

L'explosion en provenance du fauteuil ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état de Daniel. Aucun besoin de se retourner, elle savait qu'il était plus rouge qu'elle. Elle chercha un éventuel soutient de la part du colonel, mais celui-ci semblait bien plus intéressé par ses pieds que par le fait que son second était en train de se faire ridiculiser. Faisant un gros effort pour maîtriser sa mauvaise humeur, elle corrigea la femme qui la toisait d'un air qui n'avait rien d'aimable.

« Là. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à vous voir, major. »

« Sam »

Ignorant l'interruption, elle continua.

« Quand mon fils m'a dit qu'il manquait encore Sam Carter, je m'attendais à voir un homme. Mais je suppose que masculiniser les prénoms féminins est une mode. »

Mira porta la main à son collier de perles, et la jaugea un instant avant d'ajouter.

« Tout comme se teindre en blonde. »

Sur le moment, Sam crut avoir mal entendu. Mais vu que Daniel avait cessé de rire et que Jack s'était diplomatiquement placé entre elle et sa mère, elle en déduit qu'elle avait bien compris. Peut-être en d'autres circonstances, aurait-elle laissé passé la remarque sans rien dire. Seulement voilà, ce soir, elle était de mauvaise humeur et elle pouvait avoir très mauvais caractère quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. Répliquer que c'était sa couleur naturelle ne lui aurait rapportée aucun point, elle décida de frapper bas et lui dédia son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Vous n'aimez pas la mode ? Ca explique pourquoi votre tailleur date des années trente, remarquez, ça ajoute un côté kitch. Il faut oser. »

Jack la regarda d'un air abasourdit, il fallait d'urgence qu'elle se calme. Se battre avec la mère de son supérieur n'arrangerait rien du tout. Mais elle avait déclaré la guerre et Sam n'était pas femme à se faire ridiculiser. Mira s'approcha et lui prit le pop-corn des mains.

« C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à apporter… » Elle regarda le sac en plastique comme si c'était du poison, cherchant le qualificatif approprié. « …à manger. »

Balançant négligemment le tout sur la table basse, elle poursuivit : « Mais, ces charmants jeunes hommes ont renoncés à leur soirée télé et ont accepté un petit dîner improvisé. Je vois mon fils si rarement, vous comprenez… »

Oh que oui, elle comprenait ! A la place de Jack, elle aurait évité cette femme comme la peste. Mira continuait sur sa lancée et sans savoir pourquoi, Sam eut la très nette impression qu'une pique allait suivre.

« La nourriture doit être prête maintenant. En fait, ça doit même être trop cuit. »

Ca y est, on y était, elle sentait que la pique n'allait pas tarder.

« Ca aurait été meilleur, si vous étiez arrivé à l'heure. Mais je suppose, que la ponctualité est une valeur qui se perd. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Daniel ? »

« Si, si, Mira. »

Sam lui lança un regard furieux. Lâche, il comprendrait sa douleur demain. Elle regarda vers Jack, cherchant dans quelles mesures le meurtre inopiné de sa mère le perturberait. Elle se calma à l'instant où elle croisa ses yeux, l'échange ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle comprenne que tant qu'elle n'allait pas trop loin, elle était libre de répondre à sa guise. Echange, qui n'échappa pas à l'œil vigilant de la vieille femme.

« Je suis désolée, madame, je travaillais et je n'ais pas vu l'heure passer. »

Elle avait totalement oublié le baratin finement préparé pour couvrir le fait qu'elle travaillait mais aujourd'hui, personne ne lui en fit la remarque. Jack n'essaya même pas de lui faire un reproche. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir quand elle était vraiment en colère. Et ce soir, elle l'était vraiment.

« On devrait passer à table, les enfants. »

Laissant le soin à Daniel de faire la conversation, elle emboîta le pas au colonel et à Teal'c. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la table, elle choisit le siège le plus éloigné de sa nouvelle 'amie' et se retrouva coincée entre Teal'c et Jack, qui, étrangement, ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme de Daniel vis-à-vis de la présence de sa mère. Pendant que Mira allait cherchait des plats qui seraient, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, succulents, elle passa en revue les différentes excuses qu'elle pouvait trouver pour s'enfuir d'ici à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Carter… »

Elle se tourna vers son supérieur, surprise de la main qu'il avait posé sur son avant bras. Contact, qui amena un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Mon colonel… »

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. » Il fit un geste vers la porte d'entrée. « Si vous voulez partir, je ne vous en voudrais pas. »

« Je suis bien ici. »

C'était un demi mensonge. Elle était bien, parce qu'elle était assise à côté de lui mais elle aurait été mieux s'ils avaient suivit le programme soirée Star Wars. Non pas qu'elle aime tellement le film, mais dans le noir et après quelques bières, il y avait toujours moyen de poser discrètement sa tête sur son épaule et c'était un plus. Elle sourit courageusement à son supérieur, la soirée allait être animée. Elle avait beau avoir un respect immense pour lui, elle ne se laisserait pas rabaisser comme ça.

Quand Mira rentra dans la pièce, elle profita que personne ne faisait attention à elle pour observer la scène. Jack et Sam se dévoraient des yeux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, tandis que Daniel et Teal'c les observaient, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Elle pensa avoir choisit le bon moment pour rendre visite à son fils. Il était apparemment encore temps d'empêcher un désastre…

Sam regarda le contenu du plat qu'avait apportés Mira. Du poisson. Super. Elle avait du mal à cacher sa joie. Normal, elle était inexistante. Elle était allergique à la plupart des différentes sortes de poissons connues. Et évidement la Saule n'y faisait pas exception. Maintenant, l'autre allait se vexer parce qu'elle ne mangerait pas et par extension, Jack allait se vexer aussi. Bon, pas de panique, il suffisait de se servir peu et d'éparpiller ce qu'elle ne voudrait pas manger dans l'assiette.

« Vous aimez le poisson, Sara ? »

Elle ne sembla pas noter le blanc qui suivit sa prétendue confusion. Daniel semblait toujours trouver ça drôle mais le gardait pour lui, partageant seulement un regard lourd de sens avec Teal'c. Sam regarda son assiette, encore intacte, attendant que quelqu'un la corrige. Ce quelqu'un fut Jack.

« Sam, maman. »

Comme horrifiée par son erreur, elle s'excusa platement. Et Sam la détesta parce qu'elle savait que ses excuses étaient tout sauf sincères.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, très chère. En plus je ne connais qu'un seule autre Sara et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous confondre. »

Sam se sentait bouillir, elle ne voulait pas être comparée à Sara. Elle avait beau savoir que Jack ne l'aimait plus, elle était mal à l'aise de voir à quel point Sara lui était supérieure sur bien des domaines.

« Vous connaissez, peut-être, la femme de Jack ? »

« Ex femme. » Daniel avait corrigé d'un ton un peu plus sec que précédemment avant que Jack ait pu ouvrir la bouche, ce dernier remercia l'archéologue du regard.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Sam savait qu'en répondant sur ce ton, elle lui révélait sa faiblesse mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que vous vous entendriez bien, de toute façon. Vous êtes très différentes. »

La réponse de Sam étant inaudible, elle poursuivit.

« Enfin, elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour séduire Jack. »

Elle se resservit une autre part de poisson tandis que Sam essayait désespérément de se convaincre que la tuer n'était pas la solution.

« Elle ne vous ressemble pas tellement physiquement non plus. Sara est une très belle femme. » Feignant de craindre d'avoir été maladroite, elle se reprit. « Vous aussi bien entendu, mais pas dans le même genre. Elle n'a jamais voulu ressembler à une femme fatale, elle aurait pu, mais elle refusait de s'abaisser à ce niveau. Et ça a plu à Jack, n'est ce pas chéri ? »

Sam manqua de s'étouffer avec le pain, elle rêvait où elle était en train de la traiter de professionnelle ? Ok, sa jupe était un peu courte, mais elle pensait passer la soirée avec ses amis et pas rencontrer un démon en tailleur ! Mira continua comme si de rien était.

« Mais ce n'est pas une critique, à notre époque les femmes se contentent d'une nuit. Avant c'était différent, l'amour primait sur le désir… »

« Ce poisson est délicieux, Mira. » intervint Daniel.

Tandis que Mira remerciait chaleureusement Daniel, Sam s'obligea à décrisper ses doigts de la fourchette. Sans rien lui demander, Jack lui servit un verre de vin. Elle s'approcha et murmura :

« Je peux encore me sauver ? »

Mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de répondre, Mira déclencha une nouvelle salve. Elle avait visiblement décidé que Sam était l'ennemie à abattre ce soir.

« Cette recette me vient de ma mère. Vous cuisinez, vous-même, Samantha ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Cette fois, Sam ne laissa place à aucune fissure dans sa réponse. Cuisiner n'était pas sa priorité. La sienne c'était de sauver l'univers…et de faire joujou avec de la technologie extra-terrestre, accessoirement.

« Sam fait le meilleur soufflé de la galaxie. »

Si Jack n'avait pas été son supérieur et s'ils n'avaient pas été à table, elle lui aurait probablement sauté dans les bras. Il venait de prendre son parti contre sa mère…qui ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte puisqu'elle ignora la remarque de son fils.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est normal. Vous faites partie de cette génération de femmes qui veulent à tout prix réussir, au mépris de leur famille. J'ai entendu dire que certaines se donnaient corps et âme, pour avoir une promotion. Surtout corps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

« Dans la mesure où je suis sortie première de ma classe à l'académie, ainsi que dans la totalité des examens que j'ai passé, non, madame, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

La réplique fut efficace, Mira s'excusa pour aller chercher le dessert, pourtant Sam sentit qu'elle n'était pas à cours de critiques. Jack la suivit, ramenant les assiettes avec lui. Incapable de faire face au sourire mi-moqueur, mi-désolé de Daniel, elle décida d'aller aider en cuisine. Elle ne passa pas la porte de la cuisine, Jack et sa mère étaient en pleine dispute et elle ne voulait pas déranger. Mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était le sujet de la discorde.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, maman ? »

Elle reconnut le ton sec pour l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois. Pourtant, jamais il ne l'avait utilisé contre un proche avant ce soir. Non, c'était faux, il l'avait utilisé sur Daniel et plus rarement sur Teal'c. Mais jamais sur elle…

« De quoi tu parles, mon chéri ? »

« Elle ne t'as rien fait, alors, ne t'en prends pas à elle. »

C'était bon d'entendre Jack la défendre, mais le fait que se soit contre sa mère l'ennuyait. Elle ne voulait pas être le sujet de discordes. Elle s'éloigna. Mais ne fit pas deux pas avant que le ton cassant de Mira ne la ramène en arrière.

« Et à toi, que t'as t-elle fait ? »

A l'entendre ça sonnait comme une accusation.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je t'en pris Jack, je suis vieille, pas stupide. J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardes. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il manquait de conviction. Vraiment. Un enfant de trois ans aurait pu être plus convaincant.

« Et ta carrière, tu y as pensé ? Tu vas vraiment tout sacrifier à une petite gourde sans cervelle ? »

Sam sourit. Rien n'était amusant dans la situation, en fait, elle était même plutôt en colère, mais personne le l'avait plus traité de 'gourde sans cervelle' depuis le primaire. Ca prouvait à quel point cette femme ne la connaissait pas. Elle avait beaucoup de défauts, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle était même très intelligente.

« Tu ne la connais pas. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater le calme dans la voix, il énonçait un fait, il ne la défendait plus.

« Oh, si, Jack. Je connais les filles dans son style. Elle couchent pour avoir des promotions, comment crois tu qu'elle soit arrivé là ? Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une fille de joie moderne. »

Le bruit d'assiettes brisées ne laissa à Sam aucun doute sur la façon dont il avait pris la comparaison. Mal. Elle-même refusait de penser à ce que cette femme était en train de dire sur elle. Sam avait fait carrière relativement vite dans l'armée, elle avait fait face plusieurs fois à ce genre de remarques. Ce n'était pas pour ça que ça faisait moins mal de se faire traiter de prostituée.

« Je ne te le dirais qu'une fois, maman, alors écoute bien. Samantha Carter est probablement la femme la plus intelligente de la planète. Elle a plus de QI qu'Einstein, c'est clair ? Et ne t'avise plus jamais de l'insulter, parce que tu lui dois plus que tu ne sauras jamais. »

Une bienveillante chaleur envahit Sam. Elle prit conscience à quel point il était important qu'il la défende ainsi.

« Non, mais écoutes toi ! Tu l'as dans la peau ! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fait, Jack ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! Depuis quand tu me parles de cette façon ? »

Comprenant qu'il était allé un peu loin, Jack s'apaisa.

« Je suis désolé, n'en parlons plus. »

Sam entendit les pas se diriger vers elle, et elle opéra un repli stratégique vers le salon. La voix cassante les stoppa, Jack et elle, au même moment.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Elle voulut fuir, vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse. S'il disait non, elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre et s'il disait oui…elle aurait probablement du mal à s'en remettre aussi. Ses jambes refusèrent de bouger, il fallait qu'elle entende, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« C'est mon second. »

Quelque part Sam fut soulagée, ça ne voulait dire ni oui, ni non. Une réponse typique de Jack O'Neill.

« Ca ne t'as jamais arrêté avant que je sache. »

C'était quoi ce sous-entendu ? Il avait déjà eut une histoire avec une autre femme sous ses ordres ? Elle se sentit idiote, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas la première…Mais la voix, impitoyable, poursuivit.

« Et Sara ? »

« Ca va faire huit ans qu'on est divorcé, il serait peut-être temps que tu t'y fasse ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Jack, si tu avais fait un effort… »

« Je ne suis plus amoureux de Sara. »

Brusquement Sam se sentit coupable d'écouter une conversation qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre. Jack ne confiait pas ses sentiments, jamais. Pas à elle. Ce n'était pas bien de rester là. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c ?

« Parce que tu l'aimes ? »

Sam se surprit à avoir à nouveau des envies de meurtres. Cette femme était en train de faire du mal à Jack, et elle détestait que quelqu'un fasse du mal à Jack. Elle voulait l'aider, même si ça la blessait qu'admettre qu'il avait ou non des sentiments pour elle soit si difficile. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un pas en direction de la cuisine.

« Arrête avec ça, elle n'est rien pour moi. »

Un coup de poignard en plein creux de l'estomac ne lui aurait pas fait si mal. La douleur diffuse, se propagea dans tout son être, jusqu'à atteindre ses yeux. Elle refusa pourtant de la laisser sortir par pur orgueil. Il venait de la tuer, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand ils sortirent de la cuisine, elle en aurait été incapable même si elle l'avait voulu. Leurs yeux se croisèrent instantanément, pourtant, elle détourna le regard. Elle ne jouait plus. Parce que c'est tout ce que ça avait été : un jeu.

« Carter… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient un peu trop brûlants pour qu'elle s'autorise à parler. Elle savait qu'il avait compris qu'elle avait écouté. Qu'elle avait entendu. Et il était évident, pour toute personne étant dotée d'un minimum d'observation, qu'elle avait mal.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, très chère. »

Ce ton…La haine traça son chemin comme une traînée de poudre. Non, elle refusait de la laisser gagner. C'était hors de question ! Elle aussi pouvait être froide comme la glace, en fait, elle pouvait même être aussi garce que Mira. Et elle n'allait pas se priver ! Quoi qu'il arrive, demain matin, elle serait dans le bureau du général à l'aube et lui remettrait sa demande de mutation. Elle avait besoin d'espace, sans Jack. Puisant dans son éducation militaire la force nécessaire, elle sourit et se composa une voix assurée.

« Si, je me demandais juste si vous aviez besoin d'aide. »

« Carter… »

Ignorant du mieux qu'elle pu la voix de son supérieur, elle s'empara d'autorité des assiettes à dessert et retourna vers le salon qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter. A peine avait-elle mis un pied dans la pièce que Teal'c lui prouva une fois encore que les Jaffas n'étaient pas très perspicaces en matière de psychologie féminine.

« Major Carter, vous semblez contrariée. »

« Non, Teal'c, tout va bien, merci. »

« C'est vrai, Sam, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. »

Elle s'apprêtait à remettre Daniel à sa place quand une meilleure idée lui vint à l'esprit. C'était totalement inapproprié et stupide. Et probablement méchant aussi. D'ailleurs, ça aurait sûrement autant d'effet qu'un coup d'épée dans l'eau puisqu'elle n'était rien pour lui…Alors pourquoi s'approchait-elle de Daniel comme ça ? Parce qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle allait agir en garce et que de toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance vu que demain à la même heure, elle serait à Washington ou dans n'importe quel autre endroit qui voudrait d'elle…

Dire que Daniel fut surpris, lorsqu'elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, était en dessous de la réalité. Mais quand elle se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille quelque chose qui fût audible pour tous, il manqua s'étouffer.

« Je vous proposerez bien de m'examiner, mais il est un peu tôt pour jouer au docteur. »

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire enjôleur, tentant d'oublier le malaise qui la saisissait à l'idée de se qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle pensa que Mira n'avait pas tort finalement, se servir d'un homme pour punir un autre était digne d'une gourde sans cervelle. Mais peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle était finalement, une pauvre gourde sans avenir.

Daniel jeta un regard d'incompréhension pure à Jack. Pour s'être déjà retrouvé dans la situation où Jack, jaloux, lui balançait son poing dans la figure –plusieurs fois-, il préférait expliquer d'abord qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et que Sam avait finit par devenir folle à cause du surmenage. Même si cette fois Jack n'avait pas régressé à l'age des cavernes, il doutait fort qu'il soit compréhensif avec le fait que Sam soit collée contre lui…

Sam surprit l'échange entre les deux hommes, elle s'en voulait d'entraîner son meilleur ami avec elle, mais tout en se maudissant d'être tombée aussi bas, elle se serra un peu plus contre Daniel, jetant un regard de défi sur Jack. Le seul bruit dans la pièce était le babillage incessant de Mira à propos du fait que 'Teal'c' était un prénom très étrange.

Teal'c fût le premier à noter le comportement incongru de ses amis. Il fût cependant très vite rejoint par Mira, qui stoppa net son monologue. Détaillant le visage fermé de son fils, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Et vu la façon dont il regardait Daniel, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que, si Samantha et lui se rapprochaient encore, il y aurait un meurtre avant la fin de la soirée.

Cherchant à faire réagir la jeune femme, elle relança la discussion.

« Mais je parle, je parle, et j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. »

Sam faillit répondre qu'on ne pouvait oublier ce que l'on avait jamais eut, mais elle se mordit la langue. Elle voulait la remettre à sa place, mais plus subtilement que ça.

« Alors, Daniel, êtes vous marié ? »

Sam le sentit se tendre, ça avait beau faire des années, la mort de Sha're était toujours aussi dure pour lui. Instinctivement, elle se pressa un peu plus, pour lui montrer son soutient cette fois, et non pas pour quelques vengeances personnelles. Indifférente au regard noir du colonel.

« Je suis veuf. »

« Oh. »

Mira eut la courtoisie de se sentir gênée. Elle se tourna vers Sam, qui pressentait arriver la question redoutée par toute célibataire.

« Et vous, Samantha ? Je ne vois pas d'alliance. »

« Je me concentre sur ma carrière pour l'instant. » Elle hésita un instant, puis décida que puisque sa mutation était imminente –elle comptait prendre tous ses jours de congés en retard jusqu'à son départ- elle pouvait bien allait jusqu'au bout de son plan débile. « Et puis, si on regarde bien, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la base. »

Elle coupla sa phrase, d'un sourire et d'un regard lourd de sens vers Daniel. Jack se leva, grognant quelque chose à propos de bière. Elle aurait aimé que le malaise de Jack, ressemble à une victoire mais ça n'en avait pas le goût. Et Mira continuait, aussi déterminée que Sam à avoir l'avantage. Elle devait sans doute penser que Sam n'était qu'une opportuniste cherchant à tirer partie de son fils.

« Et vous n'avez pas envie de fonder une famille ? »

Ca c'était une excellente question, à laquelle il y avait deux réponses. La première était inenvisageable puisqu'elle 'n'était rien' pour le père potentiel de son futur enfant. Restait la seconde…

« Pas pour le moment. »

« Je suppose que vous ne devez pas avoir la fibre maternelle. J'ai lu récemment que les femmes avaient tendance à reproduire le même comportement que leur mère, la vôtre travaillait-elle beaucoup quand vous étiez enfant ? »

Un moment, Sam songea à se révolter, à défendre la mémoire de sa mère. Mais elle n'avait plus envie de se battre pour quoi que ce soit, elle était épuisée de se battre pour tout. Tout à coup, cette joute verbale lui sembla stupide. Le colonel ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était pas la faute de sa mère, ni la sienne d'ailleurs…

Le silence de Sam se prolongeant, Daniel prit la parole. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais le comportement de Sam était étrange.

« La mère de Sam… »

« Elle n'a pas été très présente. »

Sam avait coupé Daniel, et s'éloignait à présent de lui. Elle avait besoin de quelques minutes de calme, ensuite elle s'en irait et si elle calculait bien son coup demain, elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses amis. Cette seule idée la terrifiait et la désespérait, mais elle était persuadée que ce serait moins affreux, que de vivre, tous les jours, un jeu malsain avec un homme qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Qui n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre menant à la terrasse.

« Excusez moi. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, il lui fallait du calme. Beaucoup de calme. Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux marches, donnant accès au jardin et s'assit. Elle aurait pu partir, ses clefs étaient dans sa poche, sa voiture était à peine à quelques mètres…Oui, partir semblait la solution idéale. En plus, elle n'aimait pas les adieux interminables, si elle prenait sa voiture maintenant, elle n'aurait pas à dire au revoir. Mais au lieu de partir, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, libérant les larmes qu'elle s'était refusée tout à l'heure. Elle était idiote, pleurer n'avait jamais rien arrangé, mais pleurer soulageait un peu la douleur…Douleur…A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle savait que ça finirait comme ça ! Leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Non, c'était pire, ils n'avaient pas de relation. Elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait mais il ne faisait que s'amuser, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu pour lui…

Elle se sentait stupide. Que croyait-elle ? Jack n'était pas un prince charmant, la vie n'était pas un conte de fée et elle ne le méritait certainement pas. C'était un héro, un véritable héro. Elle, elle se contentait d'avoir une idée géniale de temps en temps, lui, n'hésitait jamais à sacrifier sa vie. Alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Pourquoi cette sensation que son cœur était brisé en millions de petits fragments ?

Elle resta longtemps prostrée dehors à évacuer sa douleur. Quand quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras, elle ne résista pas, pensant que c'était Daniel. Elle sanglota un moment, bercée par la tendre étreinte. Elle se reprit, cependant, et se dégagea, préparant une explication plausible pour son ami. Mais elle n'eut pas à trouver une explication, l'homme en face d'elle la connaissait déjà. Elle détourna la tête et fixa un point dans le jardin. Elle pouvait toujours trouver une explication au fait qu'elle soit en train de pleurer sur sa terrasse, ou alors, elle pouvait courir jusqu'à sa voiture et s'enfuir…Elle ne fit rien de tout ça et se tourna vers Jack, son regard agrippant naturellement le sien. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien avant qu'elle ne soit prête à entendre.

« Carter… »

Sa façon de dire son nom la remua de l'intérieur. Il pouvait être si…tendre et si dur à la fois, c'était déroutant.

« Carter, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… »

« Ca n'a aucune importance. »

La larme roulant sur sa joue à ce moment là démentit ses propos, il la chassa avec son pouce. Elle frissonna sous le contact.

« Bien sur que c'est important. Je vous aie blessé. »

Pourquoi le nier ? C'était la stricte vérité, il l'avait blessée. Elle s'abstint de lui répondre, les excuses ne lui remonteraient pas le moral mais elle avait besoin de les entendre.

Jack prit sa main. C'était un geste tellement inhabituel de sa part qu'elle lui accorda toute son attention, bien qu'il l'ait eut depuis le début de la conversation.

« Je ne le pensais pas, Carter. Pas une seconde. »

Elle n'était pas vraiment sure de ce qu'il essayait de dire. Son esprit avait tendance à se focaliser sur son pouce qui traçait de légers cercles sur sa main. Elle comprit néanmoins qu'il attendait une réponse. Ce qu'elle comprit aussi à se moment là, c'est qu'elle avait le choix. Elle pouvait lui assurer que tout allait bien et repartir comme avant avec le doute permanent de ses sentiments ou alors, elle pouvait poser la question. Celle qu'ils avaient promis tacitement de ne jamais poser. Elle ne pris pas réellement le temps de réfléchir, ces moments là étaient trop rares pour les compliquer par une intense réflexion, elle voulait une réponse à la question que Mira avait posé. Elle voulait qu'ils avancent, et elle voulait savoir qu'il était prêt à avancer avec elle.

« Que pensiez vous alors ? »

Jack pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que ce qu'il allait dire impliquerait, le fait est qu'il ne savait pas non plus comment le formuler. Il n'était pas doué pour ça, il ne l'avait jamais été. Bien sûr, il avait toujours la possibilité de répondre à côté. Donner une réponse approximative ne l'engagerait à rien, mais il sentait que s'il faisait ça, il la perdrait définitivement. Il sentait que ce soir était un de ces rares moments avec un avant et un après. A lui de décider ce que serait cet après…

« Qu'auriez vous voulu que je dise ? »

Sam hésita, ça pouvait aussi bien être une façon de la repousser gentiment que de l'encourager à poursuivre. Encore une fois, ils tournaient en rond, aucun d'eux ne se décidant à faire le premier pas pour briser le cercle. Elle réalisa qu'elle voulait bien faire ce fameux premier pas, s'il acceptait de faire le deuxième. Et puis de toute façon, il lui restait toujours la solution 'mutation' si tout ne se passait pas comme elle voulait.

« Oui. »

Ce fut au tour de Jack d'hésiter. Etait-elle en train de répondre à sa question ou avaient-ils changé de sujet sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ?

« Oui, quoi ? »

« J'aurais aimé que vous répondiez 'oui'. »

« Ow. »

Incapable de dire autre chose, il laissa un silence s'installer. La chaleur qu'il sentait monter en lui était inhabituelle, agréable ceci dit, mais inhabituelle. Il jeta un regard en coin à son second, elle le fixait attendant une réponse.

Sam retint sa respiration. Elle était complètement folle ce soir, cette expérience ratée avait dû déboussoler pour qu'elle agisse ainsi…Et pourquoi, au nom du ciel, ne répondait-il pas autre chose que 'Ow' ? Il y avait bien d'autres choses à dire ! Elle aurait même préféré qu'il lui parle du temps qu'il faisait au lieu de rester là sans rien dire, elle venait de se jeter à l'eau, là, il pouvait bien faire de même ! Au moins pour la repêcher…

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Sam, semblant comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas la réponse espérée, se leva et descendit les marches menant au jardin. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, demain matin, elle irait voir Hammond.

« Vous couchez avec lui ? »

La question la stoppa nette et la força à se retourner. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle était le plus étonnée, du contenu ou de la façon dont il l'avait dit. Ce ton ressemblait si peu au Jack O'Neill qu'elle connaissait…C'était très étrange, jalousie et envie mêlée. D'autant plus, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

« Avec qui ? »

« Daniel. »

« Mon Dieu, non ! Qu'est ce qui peut vous faire croire que…Ow. »

La façon dont elle s'était conduite plus tôt lui revint en mémoire, l'aidant à comprendre ce qui avait pu lui faire croire ça.

« Non, tout à l'heure c'était…Non, je vous jure que non. »

Sa réponse fit naître un sourire contagieux sur les lèvres du colonel.

« Tant mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'elle sorte avec d'autres puisqu'il ne tenait pas à elle.

« Ca m'évite d'avoir à le tuer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

A croire qu'elle ne savait rien dire d'autre. En plus, elle avait très bien compris pourquoi, pas besoin d'épiloguer.

« J'aime l'exclusivité. »

Jack tendit sa main vers elle.

« Vous devez avoir faim, on peut faire les pop-corn et regarder un film. »

Elle hésita. Autant l'idée des pop-corn et du film ne lui déplaisait pas, autant l'idée de retrouver tout le monde ne la tenait pas vraiment.

« Sam, vous n'avez rien avalé ce soir. » Il la fixa un instant, cherchant ce qui ne lui allait pas dans son programme. « Et tout le monde est parti. »

« Par tout le monde, vous voulez dire… »

« Je veux dire tout le monde. Nous sommes seuls. »

Satisfaite de la réponse, elle attrapa la main qu'il lui proposait en souriant.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai faim. »

Jack sourit, appréciant l'intimité du moment. Il la laissa avancer mais résista quand son bras se tendit. Elle se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard. Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de l'attirer contre lui.

« Vraiment très faim ? »

Il aimait la façon dont ses yeux brillaient. Attiré par la lueur, il captura ses lèvres, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Un très long moment plus tard, elle décida que sa question méritait tout de même une réponse.

« Je suppose que ça peut attendre. »

Un sourire toujours collé sur les lèvres, elle se laissa entraîner dans la maison.

FIN


End file.
